


Nikiforov The IV - The Beginning

by Unexisted_user



Series: Nikiforov The IV [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dominant/Submissive, M/M, Mpreg, OC, OOCness, Rape, Slight feminization, Submissive male can get pregnant, Unbeta'd, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexisted_user/pseuds/Unexisted_user
Summary: During a night of celebration, his innocence was ripped away from him by no other but the King of the kingdom. That one accidental night caused him to get pregnant and scared of the scandal that may arise from it, the servant ran away, hiding the fact that he carried the King's heir. ON HIATUS.





	

Prologue

* * *

The moonlight shone through from one of the windows in the wooden cottage that was opened to give the light to the already candle lit room. The room was small and bare of furniture except for a dresser and a bed. On the said bed, lie a young man, groaning in pain as his whole body trembled in pain and exertion.

Beads of sweat rolled down the temples to the hard pillow beneath the sweaty ebony head. The young man in his twenty groaned and again screamed in pain as he tried to push out the baby out of his entrance. He breathed heavily as he again took a deep breath and pushed for the _nth_ times that night.

Another person, a woman in her late thirties, stood in front of the man's opened legs as she encourage him to push again, harder this time. "Again! Push harder! I can see the head already!"

For the last time, the young man used all his strength and pushed out. "Aarghhhh!" He cried out in pain as his clenched fists bleeding from the cut of his nails against his palms.

A loud wail of newborn was heard as the midwife cut the umbilical cord and gave the baby to another person in the room who was quiet since the beginning before she asked the new mother to push the residue of his pregnancy out of him.

Meanwhile, the man held the newborn in a clean towel and cleaned the blood and fluid from the wailing baby. He smiled down at the newborn who had a turf of platinum hair on the head. He noted the baby was a boy and after cleaning, he went to the mother and was about to share the happy news when he saw the panic look on the midwife's face.

"...What is happening?" Eyes widening in shock, the man held the newborn tighter but securely in his arms as he felt fear at the increasing paleness of the young man on the bed.

"He lost too much blood!" The midwife gasped in panic as she tried to help stop the bleeding and asked the unresponsive young man to wake up. "Please wake up! You need to wake up! The baby needs you! Your baby needs you!"

But, the answer to that was a limp hand as the head rolled to the side, ebony locks glued to the sweaty forehead as the owner of the body went unresponsive.

"Yuuri!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm experimenting with this. I just got this idea and needed to write it out. Also, I don't really want to explain the mechanics of how submissive male giving birth so even if it is illogical, please do ignore it. The Mpreg itself is illogical so yeah... 
> 
> Please do understand that this work is not in my first to do list so it might take longer for me to update. 
> 
> Also, please give some feedbacks, it will make me very happy :)


End file.
